HxH: 30 Things you Didn't Seem to Notice on HunterXhuNter
by Kanon58
Summary: I'm an extreme fan of Hunter x Hunter and i'm just here to share of what i notice between the HxH 1999-2011-2013 series...WARNING spoilers might be in for the upcoming movie, But anyway If you are interested to it. Read.Follow.Review i guess? NO FLAMING-NO FLAMING. Just dont comment.


**I dont won the characters! Togashi sensei owns them!**

**"THIS-IS-JUST-FOR-FUN-PLEASE-DONT-TAKE-IT-SERIOUSLY-"**

**BAD ENGLISH, DONT MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Before you start reading this, I should tell you, I mean no harm, not even making such trival matters. This fanfic is made for Fun. Im not doing some comparison nor doing poll of which is better. I'm just putting the secret details. Please dont' flag, Please dont say any bad words after reading this fic. Discuss if you want, Im just sharing my thoughts and things i have notice since im a very mad fan of Hunter x Hunter. Both series i love them._

_PLEASE DONT COMPARE._

* * *

**Hunter x Hunter 2011-2013 series!**

**Gon** - the dimwitted naive Dog.

**Killua** - the tsundere assasin.

**Kurapika **- the Girl-Man-Face.

**Leorio **- the monkey and so married to kurapika.

**Hisoka **- Pedobear's cousin.

**Illumi **- looks like an Okama.

**Kuroro **- known as bastard, nicknamed made by kurapika.

**Pyro **- something is wrong with his memory.

**Omokage **- another pervert of the series, a HOMOsexual.

**Retsu **- sounds like a name from an animal and mysterious for he didnt even showed up, maybe he is camera sick.

**Milluki **- the fat otaku. He drink toooo much MILK i guess.

**Alluka** - A Cross-dresser.

**JUST KIDDIN! PLEASE DONT KILL MEH! D:**

**anyway, lets get serious a bit xD**

* * *

**What are the things you didn't notice between the 1999 and 2011 series?**

**Here's are the most question's you have in mind, if you didn't notice:**

1. Gon's hair became Dark Green on 2011 ver. While, his hair on 1999 was totally black.

2. Killua's skin totally look so like to Hisoka. So pale like a snow.

3. Gon and Leorio's skin was totally brown on 1999 series. but now they look normal.

4. Gon and Killua on 1999ver, their height was different. Killua is taller than Gon. But now on 2011, their height was almost the same.

5. Why Koltopi has only one eye showed up. How old Koltopi was already?

6. Why on earth, Shalrnark and Pyro looks very identical.

7. Why on earth Kurapika wearing four clothes in one attire.

8. Kurapika's original eye supposed to be brown thought... However, his eyes were originally grey from the first episodes of the HxH 1999-series, And what more, On 1999 series his eyes were blue then he used some black contact. But now he has grey eyes, he used dark blue contact XDD-but they dont look brown :/ but grey.

9. Leorio's appearance, didn't even changed a bit in 1999ver nor 2011.

10. Shizuku from GeneiRyodan;s ability, was damn creepy than any of them. Imagine her doing vacuum the corpse. Eating the corpses one by one, dont you find that hell of a creep.

11. Hisoka became more a pedo pervert in 2011. And he looks so gay on 1999 series.

12. They are all using Iphone on 2011 anime. How rich they could be xDDDD envy!

13. Kurapika totally looks like a girl now and thin on 2011. Back in old series, he look so fat, and look like atleast bit of a guy.

14. Shalnark on 1999 colored so alike to 2013 Pyro. Yet they changed Shalnark's hair color and clothes so that he wont look like the color of Pyro's appearance.

15. You have thought that- In the whole Genei Ryodan members...Shalnark and Koltopi were the youngest, EVen though Chrollo Lucifer was the youngest of them all.

16. We wonder how Kikyo's face look's like before she had those bandages on her face. [Killua's mother]

17. How did it happen that Kalluto was actually a bro-even though he looks like a girl and the voice for sure own by a girl, and even wearing a cute kimono.

18. in 1999ver. Kurapika's chest looks like having 'boobs', But now, the shadow of making him looking like 'having boobs' was erased.

19. The 1999 series is more dramatic,Funny. Though the 2011 series is more in atmosphere of danger,and a total bloodspree. Its just the color changed the deadly atmosphere it has, but, the tension was left.

20. Killua always changing his clothes every 2 episode passing.

21. On upcoming 2013 movie. Is Kurapika;s eyes' totally taken Literally or just an Illusion? If not, then, why he was crying on the 3 trailer with eyes, Yet they were totally closed when he was fighting scene with Pyro as if his eyes were not there.

22. On Episode 55 on where Kurapika was supposed to wear a black wig, instead blonde. He looks like cosplaying Barbie-or More beautiful than barbie.

23. The ackward moment you realized. That Kurapika is prettier than any of the female character's in the whole series.

24. Since is a Shounen anime, though- why there is no single main female character on the whole series? What more, always TRAP characters are available, like Kalluto and Alluka.

25. On Spider arc-where Kurapika goes capturing Kuroro, From all clothes that he must hide his identy...Why female clothing? And, Why wearing skirt?!

26. Even though, Togashi sensei said officially and you saw Naked Kurapika as a male. Deep inside, you still doubt that he is a female.

27. Right now on 2011 series, Gon was less annoying than he was on 1999, instead he looks cool.

28. Killua is more now cuter than he was back then at 1999ver.

29. Chrollo right now he look so innocent and very adult face when his hair bangs were gleled.

30. All of them doesnt age by appearance but only by age. And why Kurapika doesn't want to get a hair-cut on the current chapie of the manga.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**When you Review:**_ Please dont use foul words just becoz you didn't like it. DONT minsunderstand am not making any thing against both series...Just saying my funny crazy thoughts. Please dont take too much serious on this fic. :D_

**No flagging, if you dont find this funny, though i have very strange sense of humor ok?**

**thanks for reading! Vote i guess ^o^/ feel free to share your thoughts that i didnt notice to the series XDDD**


End file.
